A story untold
by Arisa Akita
Summary: Little Jono captured to slavery suffered many years, now with some help from a few friends he is sure to be able to save the world... right? SxJ YxY MxM RxB
1. Chapter 1

This story was co-written by me, but I'm going over it and revamping it so I decided to post it. I don't own Yu-gi-oh though Nakira is mine nn.

* * *

Ra barely had set through the Egyptian sands when the slaves were forced to a cell. Where you may ask? The palace of course it was the time of the year that the palace looked for new younger slaves to do their biddings. Rumors had it that the pharaoh was cruel and did nothing but beat and punish he slaves for any indecencies at all. This may have been true two years prior but there was a new king, Atem was his name. But I am getting ahead of myself. Years before, 8 I'm sure... 

Little 6 year old Jono sat by the river bank at the Nile staring silently at the patterns the water made when he poked the peaceful river. Jono was secretly afraid of water, not so that he wouldn't touch it or bath or go swimming. Just enough to respect it, to know it lays there calm and serene but at the drop of a coin can destroy whole towns. Speaking of floods...There had previously been one in his old village leaving him stranded and alone.

Letting out a sigh the boy fiddle with the sand beneath his hands. Feeling something hard he picked it up. It's a circlet made of metal? It was too hard to tell from the sande that covered it so thee boy rinsed it in water earning a steamy hiss on contact. Giving a closer look the boy realized it was a band medallion. It was black save the red engravings and designs. Not paying much attention and realizing he just liked it he pulled it on over his foot and onto his ankle. Fishing his deck from his secret pocket he starts to finger through it. It was dark so he couldn't see that well. Suddenly a bright light lit everything up. Jou silently thanked Ra and every other god up there for the light right before his was knocked out and dragged away.

'Where am I? Why does my head hurt?' The boy thought as he searched around, but that did no use since he was in pure darkness. "H-Hello? I-is anyone here?" He called through the dark.

"Hello. I'm the only other here." A voice broke the silence.

"W-Where are we?" Kaitsu asked.

"A place...?" the other boy offered.

"Not helpful."

"Well I don't know I was pulled from my sister..."

"My family died." Kaitsu stated neither blinking nor crying.

"Aren't you sad?" Kaitsu could feel the boy sit beside him.

"There was no time to ever be sad..." The two boy's silent tears drifted down his face.

"...I know..." The other joined Kaitsu in his crying.

The new boy felt bad. All these negative emotions that filtered off the other to bring a wave of depression and angst that should never be felt by an innocent 6 year old.

The two sat on the dirt floor, crying an sharing their past with each other. Finally the sobs stopped and the comforting words and slight hiccups were left.

"My name" a hiccup "is Malik..." a sniff "what's yours?"

"I'm Kaitsu Jono." Jono said shakily.

"alight, nice to meet you Kai"

"and you...Malik."

"Friends?"

"Best."


	2. Chapter 2

Blah you read the note last time, I'm just re-vamping and balh blah I don't own blah Nakira MINE blah blah

* * *

He awoke with a slight grin plastered on his face. That was his favorite nightmare as to say they at least had a happy ending. Said happy ending was short lived when Jono figured where he was, but even after 4 years the thought of his best friend made him smile.

"KAI! KAI! WAKE UP! We have to do morning chores and Haga tired -AGAIN-" His best friend bounded into their chambers.

"I'm up, I'm up! Let's hurry then." The two boys ran off to do the little mischievous things little brats do.

The two Egyptian blondes laughed as they just pulled a prank on this boy Haga.

"He thinks he can out prank us...pfft not in Ra's life time."

"Isn't Ra dead?" the younger boy questioned tilting his head.

"You know what I meant Mali!" The older boy lightly hit the other.

"Come on kai let's go." Malik laughed.

"BOY! COME HERE! JONOOOOOOO!"

"Y-ye-yes?" Jono stuttered.

"Don't stutter around me boy!" -HE- was drunk this cannot be good, the older ones at the house always warned Jono about when -he- got drunk, and Jono could see the looks he gave him and Malik.

"Seems he has a thing for blondes." One of -his- friends said laughing. Then the rest laughed in a drunker stupor. Jono was harshly grabbed and forced to the ground in -his- chamber. Jono whimpered and crawled away from the approaching man. He crawled his way into a corner. He struggled as the man lifted his chin and starred at him like a piece of meat. Once again he whimpered.

"W-w-what do y-you -Wa...nt?"

"I told you not to stutter!" The man yelled in drunken anger. Jono started crying without realizing as well as shaking lightly. The man licked the salty tears away having a grim sort of pleasure as the blond grimaced. He had a sadistic smile plastered on his face. He proceeded to rip Jono's shirt completely off. Jono's eyes flared with shock and understanding as he tired to squirm away.

"NO-NO- You can't do this... NO!" He screamed only to be cut off by a bruising drunken kiss. When the man finally parted Jono was gasping for air as well as sputtering and wiping his mouth. "YOU DISGUST ME!" He screamed glaring weakly at the man towering above him.

"And you excite me so I guess we're even." The man above him smirked blonde hair covering his lust plagued eyes before crushing his lips to the extremely younger blonde below him this time forcing his tongue through. The feeling made Jono gag, earning him a punch in the gut.

By the time he got over the pain he realized his bottom garments were gone as well as well as the older man's. Jono screamer in antagonizing pain as -heh- plunged into him with one deep thrust. Jono cried he couldn't believe this was happening he didn't do anything wrong. "I didn't do any-" Jono sobbed but was cut off by another thrust. "AHHHHH" He screamed again cut off this time by another bruising, stomach turning kiss.

He woke up sore he still hasn't gotten over the pain. It happened again a night ago. He could see Malik sleeping beside him grimacing. Suddenly Malik bolted up, soon regretting this act as the pain in his lower back flamed. "Bastard" he mumbled flinching as he stood up.

'That's no way to feel on your birthday' Jono thought as he helped Malik stand and get used to the pain. They have been doing this, helping each other since the first time two years ago. They cursed his name as they set off for their morning chores.

He was bathed and scented, that only meant one thing... 'At least it wasn't Malik' Jono thought as he was pushed in -his chambers. Jono grimaced as the smell of alcohol reached his nose. 'You'd think I'd be used to it' he thought dryly as the blond hair man approached staggering with each unsteady step. He watched not giving any response except for a silent struggle as he was unmercifully pounded into letting out one thrill scream.

'Hu? What's that?' Malik scanned the room seeing only to sky blue eyes staring back at him along with the glimmer that shown on the daggers from the moonlight. "You are a horrible thief." Malik announced to the eyes. "For one there is nothing to steal in this hell hole and two the man is broke but be free to kill him." Malik replied unafraid.

"You are not afraid." The thief sounded intrigued as he placed a dagger to the boy's neck.

"Why would I be?" The blond looked at the dagger in amusement.

Then an ear piercing scream filled the house.

"Shit!" The intruder cursed before grabbing the kid and throwing him over his shoulder and bolted, like he was never really there at all.

Being thrown back in his chamber the blonde looked for Malik to not find him anywhere. 'Must have found an escape' he thought sadly but with a little pride. He was alone...in...Slavery... he could do this...He hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So umm it's my b-day in like 17 days, and I'm getting a laptop so this will be the last post until then when I will update about 3 stories that are partially written. I don't type over the summer much but I have written stories that need editing and proofreading and yes. So at the time you can expect a definte update on Yangu Sowasowa, A Story Untold and Where are They Now... that's all. And maybe one for Blame it on the heat. Plus a Honda/Otogi story.

--_Dude_-- telepathy

* * *

6 years later...

* * *

The blond was watching as for the third time in two days a member of the palace has been here, he was being to be grateful because for every night they came that is one less night of his abuse. He gasped as the guard saw him; the first day when they saw him he got lashed and was punished told to keep out of site always.

"You there, blond boy." Crap, he was caught the man was not going to be happy.

"You can't take him!" The man yelled as he glared at Jono giving him a warning glance, there was going to be beatings in his near future.

"You want to speak to the Pharaoh fool." The guard glared heatedly as the owner causing the owner to grind his teeth.

"Jono! Get you ass in here boy!" he seethed

"Sirs" The blond boy bowed like a little polite little slave, and looked at the ground.

"Come with me, good day Ke'th"

The blond was pulled on a horse and was quite corporative till.

"SILENCE! You are to quiet in front of the pharaoh or priest. NEVER look them in the eyes." After the guard yelled two large doors in the side of the room opened to reveal. Crimson and Azure eyes. The pharaoh Atem and High Priest Seth both of age 18. The two were soon followed by a slightly younger boy the age of 15 with grey-blue eyes. All three were followed by a young priestess and a priest only the age of 21 and 22. Followed by the pharaoh's advisors a bunch of grumpy old men in my opinion.

"The Pharaoh Atem! High priest Seth! Second priest Mokiba! Top Healer Isis! Top advisor Shadi!" The squire read from the parchment as the council followed in followed by the elder advisors

"Yes, let's get this started." The pharaoh waved off the squire simply then proceeding to rub his temples. He looked over at the council. "Yes, we shall start this, please-"

"HEY LET ME GO!!!" Stem was interrupted by a blond boy.

"You little brat you should be happy you even get to be in the pharaoh's presence, let alone have the chance to work in his palace."

* * *

"Ha! To slow! Wait...ah shit! I did NOT want to end up her!!" there was a loud groan from the other end of the hall as another blond boy ran in after escaping the guards.

Now realizing the guard that held him was distracted he escaped the guards grasp as he silently sneaked across the grand hall to see what the commotion was about.

Finally the other guard caught up with the other blond and cried in triumph.

"Ahaha got you!"

"Woops, no you don't." The boy slipped away.

"Why you little- The guard tried again, each time being evaded by the young teen.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THESE!?!" a loud grumpy booming voice cut of the game of cat and mouse everyone was enthralled to see, even the slaves were laughing/chuckling/giggling.

"Oh give it a rest Seiji; I want to see how this plays out." The pharaoh gave an amused chuckle smirking.

The guard continued to chase the platinum blond. The running boy gasped then swerved running into the other boy's arms embracing him.

"Oh, my RA! MALIK! Where have you been? Living sucked without you at the house.

The blond exclaimed returning the tight hug.

"Kidnapped, but I'll explain later. I think we are here to server the pharaoh." The other blond said pulling away from him. The other nodded then stood in front of the pharaoh bowing.

"What a display, I needed that." Laughs the Pharaoh.

"Yes, pe-ra very great." One unnamed unimportant, faceless councilor speaks.

Everyone watched as guards rounded up the calmed blonds.

Now as I was saying, it's time for sorting. All who can cook or garden. On the right side the other to the centre. "The pharaoh was in a much better mood. The slaves doing as they're told.

"Enter Ryo" Another nameless councilor said louder. The door opened to reveal a very shy looking boy with white hair and olive green eyes. Bowing lightly he motioned for the few to follow him.

"Servers." The pharaoh called

"Enter Nakira." A girl with blue-white hair and reddish eyes entered motioning for more than half the group to follow her.

"Trained in fighting arts" A large chunk of the slaves stood.

"Enter Tristan." A guy with brown point tipped hair walked in bowed then left, the slaves followed without further instruction.

There standing was the two blonds held by two guards (Nakita: for no plausible reason trust me I was watching.)

The pharaoh waved off the guards, the guards let go of the boys and then bowed leaving. All of the pharaoh's advisors left excluding the high priest.

"Pe-ra?" the high priest spoke for the first time.

"Yes? My priest?" the pharaoh looked back at my blue-eyed priest. Some conversing through whispers, soft chuckling filled the silence. "of course." He answered his priest.

"Pharaoh?" One of the blond boy's spoke while the other glared heatedly at everything.

"yes hem?"

"Could you remove ownership of me from my former master?" he said bravely.

The pharaoh simple nodded over to Seth. Seth nodded in return and removed the banned from the blonds wrist. The whole time the blond eyes never left the floor.

He felt so relieved to have the tension off of his body he stretched and grinned. His bones cracked and he yawned. The binds from his old master were so tight- well at least that was all he was now, his OLD master. He smiled to the floor.

The pharaoh chuckled at the fact that the blondes would never look at them. "Alright, what are you two good at."

--_Malik, I can't do anything, I'm good at nothing.-- _

_- Same with me, Kai, so I guess we will just tell them we have none. - _

_--alright.--_

"Nothing Pe-ra" they replied in unison bowing.

"I see, well tell us your names."

"Malik Shitar"

"Jono Kaitsu."

"Alright, Jono, Malik I have prefect jobs for you. You both will be assisting around the high level of the palace with the top slaves." With a nod of his head the pharaoh motioned for the guard to open a door.

"Here we have Ryo, Nakira, Taylor and Yuugi." When the names would be called a person would bow. The first three were the same slaves from before the other was a little boy who looked 12 his appearance extremely similar to the pharaoh's. Yugi went over to seat at the feet of the pharaoh. " Taylor you are free you leave." The slave nodded and left. "Before you boys is Nakira, she is the head of book keeping and magic, Ryo of hospitality and garden and my partner Yuugi." The first two bowed again.

"Malik, you shall be assisting Ryo and Jono you will assist Nakira. You are excused."

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

So it starts I got my laptop and finally!! got my router so I am hooked up on the net! So this is just the thing I got done and edited... Umm my editor is on vacation until may.. so is there anyone who would like to help me with all my stories getting the "insider" an all that it would be greatly apperciated!

* * *

"The palace is too big for a tour. I'll just show you what I do." Nakira walked along the halls.

"What, is it exactly, that you do?" The blond traced his hand over the figures and hieroglyphics on the wall.

"I help my master; you seem to have made quite a stir in the high council. I hear you are to be Seth's new slave."

"Seth?" The blond stopped and blinked then continued.

"Yeah, the palace works in a tight net all the "high slaves" as people outside the palace call them, are like friends to the royals and call them by their first names in private." She shrugged still walking.

"How are the...punishments?" he asked a little hesitant.

"Punishments?" She blinked owlishly. "I don't know, I've never received one, I grew up here, I have never witnessed or heard of any either."

"Grew, up? When where you sold?" he asked in shock, how young was she?

"I've been here my whole life born into slavery, right?" She waited for Jono's nod before continuing.

"So I grew up with the others including Devilin- you haven't meet him yet-, Ryo, Seth, Kiba, and Yami, the pharaoh. We are like this huge family." She smiled as she continued.

"I used to just play along with them when I was little. But then on Kiba's 10h I was up to be sold. I didn't understand seeing as I was only 9 and was so afraid of leaving all my friends at the palace." She paused, on seeing the others curious gaze she continued.

"Turned out that I was being sold, but I was being sold inside of the palace. I was sold to the high priest to give to his son, Mokiba, so I ended up being a personal slave to one of my best friends. I mean it turned out great, before I used to have to wash the floors with Ryo and serve visitors for the old pharaoh and stuff like a regular slave though I was close friends of the royals."

"So when I was sold, I got out of doing any of that, I didn't have to scrub tiles or much of anything really. Except cater to all of Mokiba's wishes, which wasn't so bad seeing as he didn't want much." She shrugged again before continuing.

"On he's 11th his father died." Her speech slowed. "That was not as rough for him as it may seem. His father was barely ever around being the high priest and everything but, he still needed comforting and his brother couldn't do that, because he was being trained to be the new high priest. So I took it up as my job, though I was only young I like to think I helped a bit." She smiled sadly.

"That same year Yuugi came" she giggled. "Yami was awestruck, seeing someone who looked so much like his-self, so upon that he took Yuugi in, how Yuugi got to be in the palace in the first place was beyond me, I mean he was never a slave before, poor perhaps but never a slave." She shook her head to be rid of the thought.

"Then Mokiba had to take up being the second priest on his 12th and that meant going to long tedious study session, I used to laugh at him for that." She sighed.

"One night when all the meetings were over and all of my old friends could get back together including Yuugi. We went to explore the palace, sure we live here but this place is HUGE! I could easily still get lost if I didn't know where I was going." She rolled her eyes and turned a corner, then looking around she turned back and took the other way.

"See." She laughed. "So we went exploring and we found this awesome new place in the palace I mean we've never seen it before. It was really dark and spooky so the oldest, Yami, Seth, and Devilin took the lead, Yami and Seth went in first to see before the rest of us went. They walked in and then there was this big flash of light, it blinded us. Then Mokiba took off screaming "Big brother" I tired to go after him. I mean come on it's my job, not only to serve him but to protect no matter of my weaker sex or younger age, it was my duty. I was about to take off when Devilin held me back. I was growling and screaming about Kiba, while Yuugi and Ryou were too shocked to even speak. Then all the lights died off, I have to say I was surprised very. Then later the three of them came out all with new added jewelry. They told us that they opened these rooms, and there were items on display -The rooms are now their chambers-. We later learned that they were the Sennen items from Mahaado and Mana. Shadi and Isis also wielded them. It was said that Yami was a prophet though no one could prove it. But it was still cool; I mean to have shadow powers."

"Shadow powers?" The blond finally spoke breaking the girl's rambling.

"Oh, right. Umm I can't explain it...you have to see it." She shrugged. "Well yeah that's mostly everything. Except the next harvest the pharaoh was assassinated, we were shocked, and yet not. He was mean, crude, rude and heartless; it was finally time for someone like Yami to be in charge. The first thing he did, was took Ryo off floor duty." She laughed. "It didn't stop him; he is still an obsessive compulsive cleaner." She shook her head. "So now, after a little time Yami reigned, then there was a ship wreck, the wreckage was from a foreign country, Japan, and when we checked it out there was only one survivor. Taylor, a fighter for entertainment, I guess in Rome they would call him a gladiator, but I'm getting off track." She once again shook her head.

"So how he came to be in service was Devilin, the Duke. He is the commander of the in Egypt army he saw Taylor fight off a soldier when they were trying to help him, and won. At the time he had a sprained wrist, a broken foot and factored shoulder. That either says something about our quality of soldiers or this man was a great fighter. It was both I think, he was only equipped with two sticks tied together by a chain."

"So, he works under ... Devilin?"

"um...Yea, Yep! He is Devilin's personal slave, that's an interesting story as well. Devilin beat him at a fighting match, and it seemed Taylor claimed his undying loyalty to the man." She laughed.

"...Okay, so how did, they communicate?"

"Oi! I didn't tell you, we have magic in Egypt, silly. Cast a spell and pooF! You can speak Egyptian!" she smiled.

"Ooo...k then... what next."

She blinked. "Ummm... sorry where was I?"

The blond sweat dropped. "Umm, Taylor finished fighting."

"Oh." She looked like she was thinking. "OH! Right, so he was healed by Teana, you'll most likely meet her tomorrow, as well as the rest. I'll give you a proper intro at the Help meeting!"

"Help meeting?"

"Yeah! Yuugi's idea, when the council has a big meeting so do us slaves! Keeps us friendly." She shrugged. "So...that's about it...till now. OH and there is Mia, she is in foreign affairs, great at it too." She smiled as the reached two big doors reading "_Studies of Isis_" "Here we are!"

"Wow" Jono looked around the vast library taking in the massively tall shelves.

"Yea, this is one of our libraries we have at least 5 yep!" She nodded closing the doors. "Kiba's the keeper of this one and the decider of Ammut."

"A priest?"

"Yes, as is your master."

"How do you reach all those books so high up?" He asks looking at the high shelves. She nods seeming to concentrate on a book, it rattles losing it's self before flying over to her awaiting hand she shrugs.

"Like that"

"H-How'd you do that!?!" Jono ask in disbelief.

"Oh that was my telekinesis."

"Is that shadow magic?"

"OH BOY! NO! Not even close shadow magic is far more... err stronger and well shadow-y But OO OO There is some shadow magic most people now about!"

"Really, what?" Jou asked incredibly interested as the girl pulled more books of the shelves while talking.

"Summoning! That is the most frequently used and easiest to control. Even I can do that."

"Really, like, what do you mean?"

"Shadow Monsters!" The girl squealed. Jono thought it over the reached for his deck, in the pocket where he kept it safe.

"Oh?" He spoke softly.

"Yep! Yep!"

"Then what or rather how did you get your powers?"

"I don't know!" she shrugged. "I always had them, and Yugi has some along with Ryou as well!" She smiled. "No one knows that except, Me, My master, and now you! Of course they know of me as well. Most of the time we do in here is spent researching and trying to find anything about our powers. We haven't found anything yet." She sighed, moving the chairs out from the table with her mind as she held the mounds of books in her hands. "Come" she motioned to the other chair, he sits. "What did you do to make such a roar in the council?" She asked levering her head on her arms.

"Umm do you mean why I was held to stay" he asks, at her nod he continued.

"Well..."

* * *

flash backs

The palace was quickly coming into view. The blond thought this was his chance to escape. After dismounting and walking to the gates the blond started to struggle and fight against the guards grip his attempts were futile. He was dragged all they way through the palace kicking and screaming, punching and yelling. They approached two large doors. "Hey let me go!" He continued to struggle.

"You little brat you should be happy you even get to be in the pharaoh's presence, let alone have the chance to work in his palace."

"Ha! To slow! Wait...ah shit! I did NOT want to end up her!" there was a loud groan from the other end of the hall as Malik ran in after escaping the guards.

Now realizing the guard that held him was distracted he escaped the guards grasp as he silently sneaked across the grand hall to see what the commotion was about.

Finally the other guard caught up with him and cried in triumph.

"Ahaha got you!"

"Woops, no you don't." He slipped away.

"Why you little-" The guard tried again, each time being Malik.

End Flashback

* * *

"I recognized him right away and we both knew that even if we were both going to be slaves or evened die we still got to see each other again."

"Wow, you know I never would of thought Seth would have a personal slave. He doesn't like slaves, he says they cower and shy easily he doesn't cater to the weak."

"He sounds like a jerk." He said leaning back on the chair to rest his feet on the table. She shrugs.

"He isn't that bad if you aren't afraid that is." She smiles slightly.

--So much it will be the death of him.--

"What will?" Jono asked after falling on the floor of the chair from the shock of her voice.

"Huh, I didn't say anything." She spoke confused.

"Oh, crap..." he said plopping back in his chair.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"It's just..." he sighs heavily. "You see"

* * *

"Well this is the kitchen."

"Couldn't really tell." Malik spoke sarcastically.

"Yea, well it could always have been..." Ryo looked around to make sure no others were around. "The labyrinth "Malik blinked about to question the boys sanity when he finds himself in a huge maze, everything was completely dark, he didn't like the dark. Malik glared at Ryo, though he hated the dark didn't mean he couldn't see in it.

"What in Ra is going on?"

"See? Things aren't always what the seem."

"Take me back to the kitchen!" Malik growled at the slave piercing his mind with his usually soft violet eyes.

"Yes" was the usually soft but now monotone voice as the room spun and they arrived in back in the kitchen. Malik finally stopped glaring and Ryou backed away frightened. "Y-Y-YOU! What happened, I couldn't move I couldn't even speak but I was still in my body!" Ryou screeched in shock looking frantic.

"I'm- I'm so...sorry!" Malik collapsed on his knees.

Meanwhile

'I sense a new power, like mine. Where is it from? Maybe there bare some answers." The head slave thought as he quickly rushed from his chambers and through the hall following the magic signal. Suddenly he stopped running. "It's It stopped!" He cried in his head before falling from exhaustion, his tiny limbs carried him all the way to the other side of the palace. Taking a deep breath he used his new found power and teleported to his chambers collapsing on his bed. When he felt another power signal, only coming from another direction sighing he figured he'd teleport there. Following the energy signal he finds himself in on of the many halls which lead to the kitchen. Pecking around the corner to see Ryo and one of the new slaves, Malik the latter who was collapsed on the floor shaking with the former calming him down or at least attempting to do so. When realization hit him he stayed quiet as Malik started to speak.

* * *

Don't forget reviews fuel my passion to write, I write for you guys. 


End file.
